Never Jump Into a Hat
by SeahorseSilhouette
Summary: What if the Mad Hatter didn't only have one child, but two. Kat doesn't live in Storybrooke, but that doesn't stop her from finding her way into the Enchanted Forest and Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first ever story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_"Daddy will you read me a bedtime story?" I asked as I picked up one of my storybooks._

_"Of course kitty Kat." He smiled tiredly. "I just left something at the office that I need to go grab." _

_"Okay daddy, hurry!" _

_"I will Kitty Kat." _

_He came over and kissed my forehead and then walked out of my room. What I didn't know is that it would be the last time he ever walked out of my room._

_I waited and waited for what seemed to be hours. He never came back._

* * *

I rang the doorbell of my "new home." It was an old Victorian house, but I could tell it was kept in good shape. I knew immediately this one wouldn't last long. After my father left I was sent to live with my mother parents. They were very kind to me. After a couple years of me living with them they passed away. After that I was sent to live with another of my mother's relatives, but they hated me because they blamed me for my mother's death. Her death wasn't my fault, she died giving birth to me, but they found that a good enough reason that I was responsible. I was also quite a very stubborn and difficult child, so I was sent to live with another relative once they got tired of me. And then another and another.

The door opened and I was greeted by an old man. "Welcome, you must be Kat! I'm your Uncle and I'm very glad to have you stay here. Come in come in!"

The man seemed nicer than most of my family that had taken me in over the years. I looked around the room and I immediately noticed that there were books everywhere. I picked one up from a small hallway table. "Goldilocks?" I read aloud.

He smiled, but when he smiled he got a crazy look in his eye, "Oh don't touch those. Not yet at least." He looked down at my small backpack, "Is that all you have?"

I sighed, "Yes, but you don't need to worry it has everything I need in it." It had been my backpack for as long as I could remember. It had pajamas, an extra change of clothes, and my fathers old funny looking top hat. He had two but when he left me he took only one, so I kept the other.

"Perfect! Here follow me and I'll show you your room."

My room wasn't exactly anything special. It had a small twin sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror on the wall. There weren't any windows so it did have a slight claustrophobic feeling. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. My curly blonde hair seemed so dull. I wish that I had my fathers brown hair. We didn't share much in resemblance so the only thing I really had was his old hat. I took my backpack off and unzipped it. The hat was at the very top so I took it out and tried it on.

"That hat is a very special hat." I turned around quickly and I saw my uncle standing in the doorway.

"No, it's just my fathers old hat." I said quickly and stuffed it into my backpack.

He smiled the same crazy smile from earlier, "Kat, you should know what is does better than anyone."

I looked down for a second and when I looked back up he was gone.I was about to close my door when I noticed a book on the ground. The book from earlier, Goldilocks. _"No, he couldn't possibly know. Could he?"_ I paced around my room before I finally pulled out the hat and set it on the ground _"I guess it's time to find out what really happened."_ The hat started to melt into the ground and the floor was swirling purple and I jumped in making the same mistake I made when I was only six years old.

_"I have to leave for a few hours, okay Kitty Kat?"_

_"Okay daddy." I ran up and gave him a big hug._

_He put on his old tattered top hat, "Remember not to touch my other hat."_

_I nodded. My father had his two hats ever since I could remember and I was never allowed to touch them. I went into his room and stared at his second hat. He kept it in a glass case on top of his dresser. "It looks normal to me." I said. I decided to climb up onto the dresser and I opened the glass case. I reached my hand out to touch it. At first I only poked it and nothing happened, so I picked it up. It almost felt like it vibrating so I dropped it onto the ground and a purple like portal opened on the ground. I started backing away slowly frightened. The portal seemed to be calling me into it, so I stopped backing away and I walked towards it. Then I did the stupidest thing I could do. I jumped in._

_I fell into a dark forest. A few yards away I saw a cottage. _

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I tired to read through it a few times to make sure there weren't any but I'm not the best at grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter woot! Tell me what you guys think, I would love your feedback!**

* * *

"I_ have to leave for a few hours, okay Kitty Kat?"_

_"Okay daddy." I ran up and gave him a big hug._

_He picked up his old raggedy hat and put it on, "Be sure not to mess with my other hat."_

_I nodded. Once he left I ran into his room and stared at his other hat. He kept it on top of his dresser. Every time he left I stared at it, but I still couldn't figure out why it was so important. I tried asking him about it, but he always said the same thing, "As long as you don't mess with either of the hats everything will be fine." I stared at it some more and I decided to try it on. I grabbed it and before I could put it on my head it started vibrating. the hat was becoming heavier almost as if the ground was pulling it towards the floor. I dropped the hat and purple swirls started forming around the ground. It almost looked like a portal was forming. Then in that moment I made a big mistake and jumped in._

_I landed in a dark forest. "Hello!" I called out, "Is anyone here?" The only response was the wind whistling through the trees. I looked around and I saw some smoke in the distance. I ran towards the smoke and there was a small cottage in the distance. As I got closer the smell of freshly cooked porridge came out of the windows._

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I fell from the sky onto a beach. I tried getting up, but my ankle hurt too much. I looked at my surroundings and found on one side of me was water and the other side was jungle. _"This isn't the place I was in 9 years ago."_ I turned my head around and I saw a group of three teenage boys walking towards me. They were all wearing dark brown cloaks.

"Who are you?" I questioned them.

The tall one with the blonde hair smiled, "Well, well, well, you aren't supposed to be here." Then I felt something hit my head and darkness engulfed me.

**Felix's POV**

I looked down at the unconscious girl. Her curly blonde hair looked like gold in the sunlight. There was no denying she was pretty.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Owen asked. He was one of the newer lost boys.

"Well we kill her of course! Pan won't want anything to do with a girl!" I sighed, Frankie, another new recruit thoughts that killing was just the answer to every problem.

"We can't just kill an innocent girl!"

"Enough!" I exclaimed, "There will be no killing." Owen smiled triumphantly. "Not yet anyways." His smile immediately disappeared. "We're taking her to Pan just like anymore normal recruits. He will decide what to do with her." The two boys nodded. I could tell that they looked up to me. Me being second-in-command and all. "Frankie, you're going to carry her to the camp. Frankie picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder like it was nothing. _"Wow he's pretty strong," _I thought. _  
_

We walked back to the camp and Frankie dropped the girl on the ground. All the lost boys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. I looked around for Pan, but he was no where to be seen.

"Felix." I turned around and saw Pan standing right behind me. "I'm almost never able to use my tricks on you." Pan looked around and saw all of the lost boys silent. "What's going on with everyone?"

I cleared my throat and pointed down at the girl. Pan smiled at her. Then growled at everyone else, "Everyone clear out! I need to have a chat with the girl when she wakes up. Felix you stay."

We waited for a few silent minutes until we saw the girl start to stir.

**Kat's POV**

I woke up in the middle of a jungle. "Where am I?" I said groggily. I sat up and felt a horrible pain in my head. Way worse than a normal headache. I looked up and saw the tall boy with the blonde hair from earlier and another boy with light brown hair.

"What's your name girl?" The tall one asked. I looked at his face and saw a long scar going down the side of it.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well for starters he's the only one who can take away that horrible pain in your head." He pointed towards the boy with the light brown hair.

"Oh ya that pain from you knocking me out."

The boy with the brown hair smirked, "Maybe you'll tell us your name if we tell you ours." He pointed to the taller boy, "That's Felix and I'm Peter."

"I'm Kat." I looked at there faces but they were both the same as before. Usually people reacted to my strange name. "Where are we?" I asked, "You didn't answer me before."

"Welcome to Neverland Kat." Felix said.

"Neverland? No, no it didn't possible." I looked towards Peter. "Peter, Peter Pan!"

He smiled, "You sure do catch on quickly, Kat."

"No, this isn't real." I murmured. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream like last time."

Felix looked at Peter Pan and Pan nodded his head. "Are you so sure about that Goldilocks?" Felix asked.

* * *

_I walked into the house and saw three bowls of porridge sitting on the counter. After smelling the porridge I heard my stomach growl loudly and I realized how hungry I actually was. "They probably won't mind if I just take a tiny bit of food." I thought. I tasted the first, but it was far to hot. The second bowl of porridge was way to cold. The last bowl of porridge was just perfect so I ate it all up._

* * *

"How do you know that?" I questioned moving myself farther away from the two boys.

Peter came closer to me and touched his hand to my forehead, "That should help with the headache."

My whole head cleared up and it felt as if nothing had happened. "Can you fix my ankle? I think I sprained it."

Pan stood up and started walking away, "Maybe another time Kat. Felix take her to the spare tent."

Felix nodded. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." I mumbled.

I couldn't see is face, but I was sure he was smirking, "What about that sprained ankle?"

The spare tent was just a little ways outside of there main camp. Felix set me on a small cot. "This is where you'll be staying. Since you aren't in the main camp you'll have someone outside guarding you while you sleep. It will most likely be me or another older boy."

"So are you and the other boys the lost boys from the story?"

"That's us. I'll be outside the tent if you need anything."

Felix walked outside of my tent and I laid down on the cot. As much as I didn't want to be there I couldn't exactly escape. Peter Pan and his forces were far to strong. I decided I would just go along with whatever they had planned until I could think of a foolproof plan.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I thought some parts turned out really well! Also no flashback to Goldilocks times in this chapter, wasn't really in the mood to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Felix's POV**

I stood outside of Kat's tent for an hour when Pan came over, "Felix, I'm going to have a word with the girl. You can leave for a while if you want."

I shook my head, "I'll stay here. It isn't a problem." Pan was very intrigued with this girl and I wanted to know why. Usually when a girl find themselves in Neverland it was a mistake the shadow had made, but I had a feeling the shadow isn't what brought Kat to here to us.

"Suit yourself." Pan walked in the tent and I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I heard nothing. _"He cast a spell so I can't hear,"_ Pan had never kept anything from me before. I was going to find out why he started with this girl.

**Kat's POV**

I had been paced back and forth in my tent for about an hour when Pan walked in. "Hello, Kat." He took it upon himself to sit on my cot next to me. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask a few simple questions and you're going to answer. Then if I'm feeling generous I may just answer a few questions of your own."

"I'll answer all of your questions if you answer just one of mine first." Pan seemed amused that I actually tried to make a counter offer. Before he could say anything I asked my question, "Why am I here? Jumping into the hat was a mistake. I shouldn't have made the same mistake twice and I realize that now. Please can I leave!"

He laughed. "Kat, tell me this how did you open that portal? You were in a land without magic, but yet a little 6 year old managed to do something her father was trying to do for years. Then you were able to do it again nine years later. So tell me how did you open it?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I-I don't know."

Pan jumped up from my cot and stood right in front of me so our faces were just inches apart. "Well my dear that is the reason why you're here, so we can figure out exactly how you managed it."

He stood there for a few more seconds and then turned to leave, "Wait didn't you have questions for me?"

"You already answered them dear." He smiled again and walked out.

The smiled stuck in my brain like glue, _"He really does have a nice smile. Stop Kat! you are not falling for him."_ I couldn't be falling for him. I mean sure he was undeniably cute, but there was something off about him that I didn't like, but oh how I loved his smiled. Thinking of it just made me smile at the ground like an idiot.

"What are you smiling for?" I looked up and saw Felix standing in front of me. "Thinking about Pan?"

I started blushing like crazy. "No, why would you think that?"

He laughed, "Please every girl that's every been on the island has fallen for pan instantly."

"But there aren't any other girls here."

"Girls on Neverland don't really belong. Sometimes they come by accident but they never stay long"

"Then why am I here?" Pan's explanation really just confused me more than I was before. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Pan's requested that I show you around Neverland. So get up and come with me."

"Ya I don't think that is going to work," I pointed to my ankle. "Unless you have a car to take me in I'm staying here."

Felix looked confused for a few seconds, "What's a car? Nevermind." He came over to me and picked me up and took me out of the tent. "Who said anything about walking?" The next thing I knew we were in the air flying high above Neverland.

**Felix's POV**

Probably my favorite thing on Neverland besides the whole eternal youth thing was flying. The sky was so peaceful, it was nice to get away from all the boys and Pan sometimes. Pan didn't allow me pixie dust often, but when he did I would just fly around the sky and embrace the quietness, but Kat decided to ruin it this time by screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME DOWN!" She demanded.

She tried to squirm her way out of my arms. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I'm the one who's flying so if I'm not holding you, you will be enjoying the fall to your death."

"Please take me down." I started to feel her shake a tiny bit.

"I see you're afraid of heights."

"No!" She argued. Her voice got a bit high pitched. _"That must happen when she lies. I'll have to remember that."_

"Don't worry, it's just right down there." We descended and landed on the ground softly. "Here we are, Mermaid Lagoon."

"It's beautiful," Kat mumbled. Mermaid Lagoon was probably my favorite place in Neverland. Since the mermaids left the area it was quite peaceful and the water was always beautiful, it looked like it was glittering gold.

We both sat down on the ground and sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I remembered what Pan had instructed me to do, _"Make sure she has fun and loves it here by the end of your trip."_ I stood up and took of my brown cloak revealing an outfit similar to Pan's and dived into the lagoon.

The cool water felt so nice on my skin. It had been forever since I had gone for a swim. I came up for air and I heard Kat gasp, "Felix! What are you doing?"

I ran out of the water and picked Kat up bridal style and threw her in the lagoon. Then I jumped in next to her. We both came up for breath at the same time. Kat laughed, "What was that for?"

"I'm showing you what Neverland is all about."

"Throwing people into the water?" She questioned.

"No, it's about having fun and not following the rules or listening to adults."

"You all follow Pan's orders and listen to him?"

"Pan is the one who gave us this freedom. It's only fair we follow a few loose guide lines." I didn't want to lie, but the truth was Pan was very strict and had many rules, but they were all fair... Mostly. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already turning differnt shades of pink and purple. Kat looked up too, "Time to go back?"

I nodded. Pan would be furious if we missed the party, "I heard that Pan was preparing something special for you when we get back to the camp." I saw her blue eyes light up at the mention of Pan. Kat hadn't even been here for a day and she was already head over heels for him. We got out of the lagoon and began the journey back. I remebered to fly closer to the treeline for Kat. We flew over the main camp and I saw that a few lost boys were already preparing a fire for the party.

We landed right in front of Kat's tent, "I'll have one of the lost boys bring you some dry clothes before you're surprise."

"Thanks, I just wanted to tell you I had fun. Thanks for showing me the lagoon." She looked up at me and we stared at each silently for a few seconds before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheeck. Right on top of my scar. She blushed then ran into her tent. I smiled, _"Maybe she's not as head over heels for Pan as I thought."_

**Peter Pan's POV**

I watched Kat kiss Felix on the cheek from the bushes. _"Perfect everything is going along as planned."_ I watched Felix after Kat ran into her tent and I saw a smile I had never seen on him before, love. _"Felix is falling for Kat and Kat is falling for Felix."_ A smile crept onto my lips, _"Perfect."_

* * *

**A/N There it is :) Remember I'd love your feedback so leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you so much is you followed/favorite/reviewed the story, it really means a lot! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_After I finished my porridge I looked around the cottage again and saw three chairs, they looked so comfy, I just had to sit in them. The first that I sat in was a large wooden chair that was way too hard and uncomfortable for my liking. The second chair was medium sized and filled with pillows, I sat in the chair and I felt like the pillows were going to devour me. The third chair was a small rocking chair with a small pillow on it. I sat down in it and it felt just perfect. I rocked back and forth until the chair broke. I attempted to put the pieces back together, but it was hopeless. I didn't realize how tired I was until a huge yawn came out of my mouth. I climbed up a few steps and I entered what looked to be the bedroom. I saw three beds, just looking at them made my eyes start to feel heavier. I layed down in the first one and it was way to high up about the ground. I had a horrible fear of heights. The second bed was way to low to the ground, and no one likes sleeping directly above the ground. The third bed was just perfect, I layed down and was about to fall asleep when I heard noises coming from the kitchen._

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I actually kissed Felix, well okay I kissed him on the cheek, but for me that was huge. I never had really ever had a boyfriend or had crushes on many boys. Moving around almost monthly didn't give much time to make friends, especially boyfriends. Even though I didn't get crushes very easily on real boys, I did have tons of major book crushes, I was a total book nerd. Some of the friends I'd had over the years had always said I'm was too pretty to be a book nerd, but I never listened to them, books were what kept me sane when I moved over and over again. A few minutes later a boy came in with some dry clothes. It was a long sleeved green dress with brown leggings. I would've much perferred wearing my soaking wet jean and t-shirt than a dress, but I wasn't really in the mood to get hypothermia. I changed as quickly as I possibly could afraid a lost boy might make an appearance. After I had finished changing a lost boy I hadn't see before came in, "It's time for the party. Also Pan wanted me to give you these." He pulled from behind his back wooden crutches, "So you can get around camp by yourself."

I smiled, "Thanks."

The boy handed me the crutches, "Follow me." We walked outside of the tent and all the way to the main camp area. In the center of the campsite sat a huge fire and all the lost boys dancing around it. I hadn't realized how many lost boys there actually were until I saw them all together. I would gues there were about 20 not counting Pan or Felix. _"Where were they anyways?"_ I thought to myself.

**Felix's POV**

"Pan, what are we doing here," I asked motioning to the random clearing they were in. "Alex has probably already taken Kat to the party."

Pan smirked, "How did your little 'date' go with Kat?"

"It wasn't a date. I was just following your orders to make sure she had fun."

"Of course you were. Anyways in a couple of weeks we're going to have a special visitor."

I smiled, "So the time has finally come?"

"Yes, but we can't worry about him now. We must focus on Kat and make sure she loves it here."

I nodded, "What is so special about Kat anyways?"

"She is a very special girl, Felix." Pan always told me everything. I was the person he trusted most on this island, he had no reason to keep anything from me. "Felix, don't worry about it. Let's just get to that party."

**Kat's POV**

I sat down on a log and watched the lost boys dance around the fire for a few minutes before Pan and Felix turned up. Felix sat on a log across from me and started to sharpen a knife. He seemed to turn into the un-emotional boy I met early. The other lost boys carefree attitude clearly wasn't affecting Felix.

My thoughts started to wander to everything that had happened that day, _"I can't believe I've only been here a day."_

Pan sat down next to me interupting my thoughts. "What are you thinking about Kat?"

Pan had a British accent that I just adored. Something about it did strike me as evil though. "It feels like I've been here for forever, not just one day." I responded.

"Time feels different in here because you can't age in Neverland."

"Oh," I guess for some people like Pan and the lost boys being a teenager forever might seem appealing, but not to me. I wanted to grow up and have kids. "Pan, how old are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

For a split second I thought I could see a hint of regret in his face, but he quickly put a smile on his face, "I stopped counting ages ago. Now to more fun matters, how are you enjoying the party?"

I laughed, "Well your version of a party and my version of a party are quite different, I don't think I've ever been to a party with a bunch of boys dancing around a fire."

His face suddenly washed over with worry, "Are you not having fun?"

"I'm having fun." I wasn't lying, watching the boys make a fool of themselves was quite entertaining, "It's just different."

"Perfect, now how about a song?" He stood up and grabbed what looked to be a strange pipe or flute instrument. The second he started playing it I was absolutely mesmerized, I felt like I needed to jump up and dance with the other boys. I would've if my ankle wasn't hurt. Then almost as if he was readng my mind Pan stopped playing for a second and smiled at me and all the sudden my pain was gone, _"He healed my ankle."_ He continued playing and I danced and danced until I couldn't dance anymore.

I looked over at Felix and saw him watching me, "C'mon! What happened to the Fun Felix from earlier?"

He just laughed and shook his head. I continued dancing for as long as Pan played his pan flute, and that seemed to last forever.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I collapsed on a log next to Pan. "You're an amazing musician," I said sleepily once he had finished. I had to fight my eyelids to stay open.

"Why thank you." He looked at me and a small yawn escaped from my mouth, "I think it's time for you to sleep."

I nodded and he picked me up and carried me to my tent. Pan sat me on my bed and the last thing I remembered was him saying to me, "Sweet dreams, Kat."

* * *

**A/N So what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know and leave a review! Also sorry for the shorter chapter! Was super busy with Thanksgiving and black Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Also for the next chapter I might make it all about Kat's past since there hasn't a flashback since chapter. **

**Kat's POV**

My eyes awakened and standing right next to my bed was Felix. "Good you're awake," said Felix.

"Why are you in my tent?" I exclaimed. "Do you know how creepy that is!"

He smirked, "Time for breakfast."

I got up and followed Felix back to the main camp, I really wish my tent was in the actual camp like everyone else, then again I was the only girl, so maybe it was better to be secluded from everyone else. I ate my breakfast fairly quickly. It was only plain old eggs so it wasn't very hard. "What's on the agenda for today," I asked Felix who was eating his eggs very slowly. Almost as if time didn't matter to him, _"He's an immortal teenager who was been alive for who knows how long, of course time doesn't matter to him." _

"Archery."

"Archery?" I wasn't exactly a girly-girl, but I wasn't very sporty either. On most days when had free time I just enjoyed reading a good book. After Felix, Owen, and Frankie (the boys that were with Felix when I was knocked out) finished eating breakfast we heading to their archery range. The archery range consisted of 5 very worn targets and a couple of old bows.

"I forgot to bring arrows, so I'm going to head back and grab some. Owen, Frankie, make sure to keep an eye on the girl." Felix said and walked away from the camp. They both nodded.

After Pan had left me the night I didn't instantly fall asleep, I started thinking about my father and about his other hat. If the hat he left with me could take me to other worlds, then that's probably where he went and there was still a chance for me to find him. Even though he abandoned me he was still my father and I wanted to find him. I thought that maybe if I got back to the hat, I could open another portal and maybe find him. I created a plan and the first step of my plan was to get back to the portal that sent me here. The first step of my plan was probably my least favorite. I was probably one of the most gentle people on the Earth, so the thing I did next didn't come naturally to me. I quickly picked up one of the bows a hit it as hard as I could against Frankie's head. Owen was too shocked to do anything so I ran as far as my feet could take me.

**Felix's POV**

I grabbed a quiver of arrows and headed back to the archery range only to find Frankie knocked out on the ground and Owen trying to wake him up. "Where's the girl?"

Owen looked up at me, I could clearly see the fear in his eyes, "Sh-she got away," he said quietly.

"She WHAT?" I picked him up by the shirt and held him in front of me, it wasn't hard considering he was short and skinny.

"I wanted to make sure Frankie was alright." I could tell he was trying to hide his fear, but he was failing miserably.

"Pan wants Kat. When Pan wants something you make sure Pan get's it no matter what happens in the process," I growled and threw him down, "Which way did the girl go!"

He pointed towards the beach and I ran.

I arrived at the beach and I saw Kat sitting on the beach staring at the sky. Kat wasn't like our new recruits that had tried to run away, I couldn't just take her back by force like the other boys, I needed to be a bit more gentle. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Trying to runaway from Neverland?" I asked.

She looked at me and I saw that her eyes were a bit red, I could tell she had been crying a bit, "This is the spot where I fell right? Where is the portal? Where did it go?"

"Nobody leaves Neverland without Pan's permission," I stated calmly.

Kat raised her voice a tiny bit, "That is not how it worked last time! The portal waited for me!"

"I thought you liked it here. You seemed to have fun yesterday."

"If you thought of a way to see your family again wouldn't you."

I thought about this for a second until I realized something, Pan was my family. He was basically my brother, my old family didn't matter to me. "Your father abandoned you. He LEFT you!" I said a bit harsher than I intended.

Tears started to form in her big blue eyes.

"We want to be your new family," I said softly. Usually I tried to hide my emotion, but I really wanted her to like it here. It's easier for me to show emotion when you really mean it.

Kat stood up and walked away without saying anything. I stayed for a few minutes and watched the waves crash onto the beach.

**Kat's POV**

Walking back to the camp I had a lot to think about, luckily Felix didn't follow me. I really wanted to find my father, but Felix was right. He abandonded me. Pan threw me a party just for being here, my dad never even threw me a birthday party! After getting lost a few times I finally found my way back to the archery range. Owen and Felix were standing there, I was surprised Felix had gotten back so fast.

I looked down and saw Frankie on the sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Guilt suddenly filled my whole body. I rushed over and kneeled down beside him, " Oh my gosh are you okay? Please say you're okay."

"Don't worry, he's fine. Probably just a mild concussion." Felix smiled, "I didn't think you had that it in you really."

"JUST a mild concussion?" I felt like I was going to puke. When I originally hit him I thought I would've left Neverland and woudn't have to face the consequences. "Wait! Let's just take him to Pan, he can heal him."

Felix shook his head, "Pan stays out of our fights. Don't worry Kat, he'll be fine."

"He didn't do anything!" I put my hand on the large bump that had formed on his head, "It's not his fault! Pan has to heal him."

Felix smirked, "I think you already did."

I looked at my hand that was still resting on Frankie's head. It was glowing a bright green and I could feel the swelling rapidly go down until there wasn't anything left there at all. I pulled my hand away quickly, "How did I do that?"

Felix smiled, "It's time for you to have talk with Pan."

Felix and I walked back to the main camp and I saw a few of the lost boys sparring with wooden swords, but Pan wasn't anywhere to be seen. Felix lead me a bit behind the main camp before I saw what I figured to be Pan's tent, or should I say mini house.

Felix stopped right in front of it, "Pan is in there."

Reluctantly I walked in. Inside the tent-house I saw Pan sitting down in a wooden chair at a small wooden table, "How did I heal Frankie?"

Pan stood up, "Well I see you figured out about your magic."

"No, that was not magic. I can't do magic," I told him, but really I was just telling myself."

"Kat, have you ever heard of magic in your world?" I shook my head. "You were able to open a Portal to the Enchanted Forest from a land without magic. Something your father had tried to do for years but he failed. Then you opened a portal to Neverland from the same land that doesn't contain magic. Now you've healed someone's concussion."

I stood dumbfounded, _"Could I really have magical powers?"_

"Kat, you have some of the most powerful magic I have ever seen."

* * *

**A/N Remember to leave a review if you liked it! They really do put a smile on my face when I see them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just watched the new episode of Once Upon a Time! Huge plot twist!**

* * *

_As soon as I heard the voices I hid under the covers. "Somebody has ate some of my porridge!" I heard a man's deep voice say._

_"Someone has ate all of mine!" A younger voice said._

_"Well it seems to me someone took some of my porridge too!" A voice that belonged to a lady spoke, "But that doesn't make sense! We're the only ones not affected by the curse or frozen in another realm!"_

_The little voice spoke again, "The person who came sat in all of our chairs! They even broke mine."_

_"Whoever did this is going to pay." The deep voice exclaimed. I tried to hid myself deeper under the covers, "They won't hurt me I thought. I'm just a girl and it sounds like they have a child. No decent human can hurt a child.."_

_"Maybe we should check the bedroom." The lady said. Their footsteps got closer and closer until I was positive they were in the room with me._

_"The person has been sleeping in our beds!" The man's voice rang angrily._

_I dared not peek out of the sheets, but something about there footsteps didn't sound human._

_"Someone is still in my bed!" The young voice cried. The sheets were pulled from over me and standing there were not three humans, but two bears and their cub. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't know how I was to escape, but I knew that I had to before they could hurt me. I quickly turned around and noticed that the window was open. I jumped out and ran as fast as my six year old feet could carry me. The portal that I had entered into the land was still in the ground swirling purple as ever. Without hesitating I jumped back into it to return to my home. I appeared right back in my fathers room sitting next to the hat, it wasn't a portal anymore, just a plain old musty hat. Everything looked the same except I saw my father sitting on his bed with a worried expression on his face._

_"Oh Kat." He rushed over and hugged me, "I told you not to mess with my hat, now what happened?"_

_I told him everything that happened, "I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to know why it was so special."_

_It's fine Kat, you're here and you're safe now. I have one more question for you. It is very important." He paused for a second, how did you open the portal._

_I didn't quite understand why that was so important, "I just touched it."_

_"But how did the portal open?" The desperation in his voice was clear._

_"I don't know, I just touched it," I wanted to help him, but I couldn't all I did was touch it and a portal had opened._

_He nodded sadly, "Okay. It's late, you should get some sleep."_

_I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, "They're going to find me and eat me!"_

_My father rushed in my room half asleep, "Shh it's okay Kitty Kat, no one's going to eat you."_

_"No!" I cried, "I ate the bear's porridge now they're going to eat me."_

_"What bears?" He asked._

_"The bears from the hat, the cottage! You believed me yesterday!" He had to remember._

_"Kitty Kat, it must've just been part of your dream, go back to sleep. Everything will be fine."_

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"What do you mean I have the most powerful magic you've ever seen?" I questioned.

"It means you're very special and I don't want to let all that magic sit dormant in you're body. Let me help you reach what you're trully capable of." Pan sounded excited, like me having magical powers was a good thing. To me it wasn't, it scared me more than anything knowing that I was powerful.

"No, I can't," I turned around, but Pan grabbed my arm so I had to stop, "What?"

"I'll let you off the island. Once I'm happy with you're progression."

I could leave here and find my father, "Yes, I'll do it."

He grinned, "Perfect!

Every other day I had magic lessons with Pan which I felt were quite boring and tiring. The days in between I had archery lessons all day with Felix. "You're holding the bow wrong again." Stated Felix.

I'd had three archery lessons so far and I still hadn't managed to hit the target, or hold the bow correctly. Felix walked over and turned the bow around for me. I pulled back and released the arrow. It landed on the ground a bit to the right of the target, "I'm horrible at this."

Felix just laughed. I pulled back another arrow, but before I could let go I felt his arms around me and his hands over mine, "You aren't pulling back far enough, that's why they're landing on the ground. You have to pull the arrow back all the way to your mouth." He helped me pull it all the way back to my mouth, on my own I wasn't strong enough. He adjusted my aim a bit and then I let go, it landed just a few inches away from the center.

"There, that's all there is to it." He let go of me and for a spilt second I just wished he would hold me a bit more. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could hurt me.

I quickly shook off those thoughts and changed the subject, "How come you don't use a bow? You seem to be pretty good at archery."

"I prefer my club." He reached down and picked up the club he carried with him always, "I think we've done enough archery for the day."

"We just started!" I argued, but truthfully I really wanted to stop, Pan had me practicing some very hard spells the day before and they were very draining.

"I was thinking maybe I could take you on a walk and show you more of Neverland from the ground."

I smiled, "That sounds like fun."

**Felix's POV**

I took Kat one of my favorite trails that led to a waterfall. We walked in silence for the first 10 minutes, "You may be good at archery, but you aren't the best at going on a date."

"Date? Is that was this is?"

She blushed, "Isn't it?"

I smiled, "Ya I guess it is."

We arrived at the waterfall and Kat gasped, "It's beautiful." The waterfall came down into a small pool of water, but the best part of the waterfall was the cave hidden behind it.

"That's not even the best part." I grabbed her hand and ran around to the side of the waterfall. I took off my cloak and handed it to her, "Put this on for a second." She gave me a questioning look. "Just trust me." I said. She put the cloack on and pulled the hood on over her head. I grabbed back onto her hand and we ran through the watefall.

Kat laughed, "I don't mind a little water."

I pulled the hood back off of her head, "I wouldn't want your pretty hair to get wet."

Kat's cheeks turned bright red, she really did look cute when she blushed. Before she could say anything I quickly brushed my lips against hers and it felt like the most magical thing on earth.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been super busy. The next update will probably be Thursday. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! They really bring a smile to my face and motivate me to update more!**

* * *

**Felix's POV**

I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. I looked at Kat and I could see that her face had turned a bit pale, her eye's also seemed that they were missing their usual twinkle, "Kat, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no it's not you. I just don't feel very well." She sat down on a rock.

"We need to get you back to camp." I picked her up to carry her back, but before we could leave I felt the pressence of someone else in the cave.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned around and in front of the exit stood Pan. He snapped his fingers and I felt Kat's body go limp in my arms.

"What did you do to her!" I asked angrily.

"Why she did that to herself. Simple delayed sleeping spell I had her do yesterday, I just sped it up a bit. It was her first time doing the spell, that's why she was feeling a bit ill. Don't worry she'll be fine in a couple of hours." He walked over and looked down at her, "She is a very pretty girl. I can see why you like her."

"Why are you here?"

"Greg and Tamara have brought the boy here, I need you to go find them and make sure you chase the boy to the spot where I'll be waiting. It seems the boy's family has come to 'rescue' him, so we'll have to deal with them too. Also don't let the girl find out about our plans. Wouldn't want things messier than they already are.

**Kat's POV**

I woke up laying on my bed. _"What happened to me earlier?"_ I asked my self. I remember that Felix took me on a walk, but after that everything seemed hazy. Something about a waterfall and a kiss. _"Wait, did Felix really kissed me?"_ The thought of it brought butterflies to my stomach, but also brought a smile to my face. I stood up clumsily, my legs still felt like they were asleep. Outside my tent stood a boy I haven't seen before. "Where's Felix?" I asked.

"Pre-occupied," The boy sounded very bored, like something more fun was going on that he wasn't apart of, "Pan told me to tell you to just rest until everyone get's back."

"Oh okay," I turned back and sat back down on my bed.

About 20 minutes later the boy peaked his head in, "I'm going to check on something. You stay here."

I nodded, but as soon as he left I rushed out of my tent to figure out what was going on, Felix was almost always the one on guard outside my tent, and Pan never allowed me to just randomly rest. I hid in the bushes waiting for the boy come back to make sure he didn't check on me, luckily he didn't. I ran off to the main camp and found it completely empty, lost boys were usually always playing some dumb game there. I ran into the jungle aimlessly for a while until I stopped to catch my breath. I sat down on the ground and I heard a couple voices in the distance, I jumped up and quietly walked in the direction of the voices. I stopped and peaked my head around a tree and saw the owners of the voices. One of which was Felix. The other one was an older man with hair that came to his shoulders. Even though he was an older man I could tell by the way he held himself he was someone not to be messed with.

"Well we'll probably be seeing each other again," Felix stated, "But in less friendly circumstances."

"Yes, we will." The older man replied. "Also I don't think it's is very smart for you to be here dearie." He looked in my direction and I hid behind the tree again.

"One more thing," I heard Felix say, "Pan wanted you to have this." I heard a small thump on the ground. The man dropped to the ground and I heard something that almost sounded like crying. "Isn't it funny how things we haven't thought about in years can make us cry?" Felix asked. "See you around, Dark One."

I heard Felix walk away slowly and so I ran in the other direction, I didn't want him to confront me on spying on him. Before I made it back to main camp I ran into someone, "Felix? You were just over there though?"

"I know my way around the jungle. Why were you there. You were supposed to be asleep."

"I wanted to know why everyone was gone and so I ran off and stumbled upon you," I said, trying to keep my cool, but when Felix wanted to be, he sure was scary.

"You could've been killed, Kat. Do you not know of the Dark One's powers?"

"You didn't seem afraid of being killed." I argued.

"I'm not exactly a helpless small girl gallivanting through the jungle." His voice had raised, but not exactly to a shout.

Those words stung, did he really think of me as a helpless girl? I mean sure I was smaller than most 15 year olds, but I wasn't completely helpless, "Is that really what you think of me?"

I could see that in his eyes he was sorry, "I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want you to get hurt, Pan put in charge of you to protect you. I can't let you get hurt."

"So now you just are around me because Pan told you to be?" I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to be a small helpless girl. I was going to be strong.

"Kat! Wait!" I heard him say as I walked away. I wanted to turn back around and forgive him, but I needed to be strong, so I kept on walking.

* * *

"Ah Kat you're back." Pan said not at all fazed that I had left without his permission. "There's someone I want you to meet." He gestured to a young boy that looked to be around 10 or 11, "Kat this is Henry. Henry meet Kat."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_**17 years ago**_

_**Jefferson's POV**_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't. I couldn't watch the one person in the world that I loved, not know I exist. I banged on the door, "Regina!"_

_The door opened and stood Mayor Mills, or as I knew her The Evil Queen. "Can I help you Jefferson?"_

_"Please, let me leave. If something goes wrong I'll come back. I just can't stand watching her call those people strangers her parents and not me. Please." I begged._

_"Now what's the fun in that? Letting you go off and have a good life," She asked, "Wasn't the whole point of letting you keep your memories to torture you?"_

_"Yes, and I have gone through it for eleven years. Eleven years, Regina. Please let me have my happy ending like you got yours," I pleaded._

_She sighed, "Well I am in a good mood today, so fine. You can leave, but if anything happens, you report back to me immediately."_

_**15 years ago.**_

_I placed my hands on Amelia's belly, "The baby is going to come soon, I can feel it." No one could ever replace Grace, but Amelia had come pretty close. She made me forget all my worries and just made me feel happy._

_She smiled, "Me too." I met Amelia_ _just shortly after arriving in Boston. We fell in love instantly and got married a few months later, "I wish she would come now."_

_"How do you know it's going to be a she?" I asked her._

_Her beautiful smile was a big as ever, "I can just feel it."_

* * *

_I waited for what seemed to be days, but in reality was only a few hours. A doctor finally came out and walked over, "Congratulations! You know have a healthy baby girl."_

_I smiled, "How's Amelia"_

_The doctor's smiled faded, "She didn't make it. We aren't exactly sure why. Right after she gave birth she just passed out and died."_

**_9 years ago_**

_I walked up to the house slowly it hadn't changed one bit since I was last there. My hand softly tapped against the door, it flung open and standing behind it was Regina and a little boy behind her, "What are you doing here Jefferson? I gave you a chance to live a happy life elsewhere and you come back?"_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen I really didn't."_

_"What happened?" She wasn't as angry as she used to be, I had a feeling the little boy had something to do with it, children always make people happier._

_"My daughter found her way to the Enchanted Forest." I said._

_The Regina I knew returned, "What! How on earth did Paige find her way to the Enchanted Forest! How did you even see her? You left!"_

_"Not Grace." It hurt to say her name, even though she had a new family and didn't remember me, it hurt to think that I abandoned her. "I have another daughter, named Kat. She touched my hat and a portal opened. I didn't see it happen, but she told me something about talking bears, so I knew it had to be the Enchanted Forest. I came back here as soon as it happened." That was a lie though, it took forever for me to decide to leave my Kitty Kat, but I had to. Regina would kill her and me if she found out any other way, she was safer if Regina have no way to track her._

_"There's no magic in this land. She couldn't have opened a portal, I can't even open a portal. Where is the girl?" She demanded._

_"She isn't in Storybrooke. Please don't hurt her Regina. She's just a child."_

_"Come with me," Regina fumed and led me to her car, not knowing what else to do I followed her. We drove all the way out to the town graveyard._

_"Regina, why did you bring me here?" I looked up and saw the name Mills. I realized it must be her father's grave. We walked in and she didn't say anything, she just pushed the coffin to the side which revealed an old dusty stairwell. She walked down and looked back up at me expecting me to follow. I hesitated before going down wondering what horrible fate she had in store for me._

_"Jefferson, I'm going to let you and this daughter of yours live." I sighed in relief._

_She started mixing a few things into a cup, "What is that?"_

_She finished mixing the drink and pushed the cup against my lips so some of the drink was pushed into my mouth, "You both get to live, but that doesn't mean you get to remember her."_

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"Hello Henry," I said looking down at the boy, he didn't look like anything special, but then again neither did I, but I happened to still be alive.

"How can you be here?" Henry questioned me, "You're a girl. I thought Pan only had lost boys."

I opened my mouth to tell the boy, Henry that I really didn't know why I was here, Pan said I had very powerful magic and he wanted me to learn how to use it, but it seemed strange to me. Pan didn't strike me as the type of person to just be helpful and teach someone powerful magic with no alternative motive. Before I could say anything Pan beat me to it, "Kat is a very special girl, just like you are a very special boy, Henry."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Felix had arrived, "I'm going to go to sleep, nice meeting you Henry." And with that I rushed back to my tent.

The next day I hid in my tent all morning. "Still sulking around I see," Pan stood in at the entrance of my tent, "I know you're mad at Felix, but you still have archery today."

I pushed past Pan and headed over to the archery range. "I thought you wouldn't show." I heard Felix say. I ignored him and grabbed a bow and pulled back the arrow to shoot, "You need to pull it back further," He said. I didn't listen to him. I just shot. Unfortunately he was right, the arrow landed on the ground in front of the target. "I told you," He whispered in my ear and took bow from my hands. He grabbed an arrow and pulled it back all the way to his mouth and released, it hit the target right in the center.

"Show off," I muttered to myself. He laughed and handed me the bow back. I pulled back another arrow, this time I pulled back with all my strength. I focused in on the center and shot. It flew straight to the center of the target and split the arrow that Felix had just shot.

"Impressive," Pan said from behind. He was leaning against a tree, "Felix, we have some cheaters in our midst."

Felix nodded and I stared blankly at both of them. "We have to go back to the main compound," Felix told me. We walked back and I saw lost boys rushing around, grabbing weapons, and dipping their arrows in some weird black liquid. Felix handed me a knife, "You probably won't need this but just in case."

"Everyone to your stations!" Pan shouted, somehow he had changed into Henry's outfit in less than 5 minutes. Speaking of him I didn't see Henry anywhere.

Felix pointed up to a tree, "I want you to hide up in that tree. Don't come down until Pan gives the signal."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." I could be very stubborn sometimes.

"I'll explain later, I promise. Just climb up." There was an urgency in his voice. I groaned and climbed up. I watched as Felix hid behind a bush near Pan who was just standing there doing nothing. There was rustling in the jungle and all the sudden and group of adults showed up.

"Henry!" A women with long blonde hair yelled and rushed up to Pan.

Pan turned around, "Hi Emma." The rest of adults rushed up, there were two other women both with dark hair, and two men. One with light brown hair and the other with dark brown hair. the one with dark brown hair had a hook on his hand, _"That must be Captain Hook."_

"Where is Henry!" She demanded.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form, I expect more from you captain." Peter said walking around.

"Aye, and You'll get it." Captain Hook said.

"Give Henry to me!" The blonde one jumped in again.

"I can't," Stated Pan, "Don't you know? Cheaters never win." As if on cue every single lost boy came out from hiding and surrounded them.

"Watch out for there arrows," Yelled Captain Hook, "They're laced with dreamshade." I assumed he was talking about the black stuff from earlier.

The lost boys all started firing arrows or attacking them other ways, but I could tell these people were prepared for battle. The women with black hair that came to her shoulders was using magic against the boys. Felix was fighting with Hook, but they were both pretty evenly matched. Frankie tackled the blonde one, Emma but she rolled over so that he was under her. "Frankie!" I yelled, he was pretty nice to me after I had healed him. I covered my mouth immediately figuring I wasn't supposed to let them know I was their. Neither Frankie nor Emma had heard me, but the women with the short black pixie styled hair looked up and pointed an arrow towards me. She looked at me confused then put her bow to her side.

"Where is he! Where is my son!" Emma shouted to him, while holding a knife to his face. Emma got up quickly and the women that was pointing the arrow at me before asked if she was alright.

Pan whistled and I figured that was my cue, I jumped down from the tree and everyone else stopped fighting. "Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is, only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Pan told Emma. Then all the lost boys and Pan ran away, so I followed.

**Snow White's POV**

The walk back to our camp was a silent one. David and I stayed at the back of the group. I started thinking about that girl that I had seen up in the tree. She had long blonde hair that she just had loose, she defiantly wasn't supposed to be part of the battle. She had a knife in her hand, but from the way she was holding it I could tell she had no clue how to use it, "David, there was a girl back there with all the lost boys."

He looked shocked, "Are you sure? I didn't see one."

"She was up in a tree, she looked a bit scared. I think Pan is keeping her like he is keeping Henry. We need to save her too."

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it! It's my longest chapter yet. Hopefully I will update again tomorrow or Sunday. Remember to review/follow/favorite if you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay in regards to a review that someone posted, this is my first story and I'm not the best writer in the world. I'm trying to improve as best I can. I tried taking what you said into account when I wrote this chapter. Also sorry for it taking over a week. I have been super busy lately and not in the mood to write. I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update more often since Christmas break is just around the corner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters **

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"What just happened?" I asked Felix, "Who were those people? Why are you keeping Henry from them?"

Felix sighed, "Don't worry about it Kat."

"Don't worry about it? I just witnessed a full on battle and you're telling me not to worry? Tell me what is going on!" I demanded.

"The people who came were Henry's family." That didn't make any sense to me, the boys that came to Neverland were lost, they didn't have or want a family. "Henry can't know his family is here. Pan needs Henry for a very special purpose, but Henry needs to believe in Pan before he can fulfill his purpose."

"Why shouldn't I just tell Henry?"

"Please, Kat." I could see in his eyes that he was being sincere.

"Fine, I won't tell Henry." I brushed passed him a rushed over to Frankie, "Are you okay?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I saw the blonde lady attack you, I just wanted to make sure you're fine." He still looked confused.

"I'm fine, that was nothing. How did you see that? You weren't supposed to be there. Felix told us to make sure you were never put in harms way." Frankie stated.

"Oh." I said quietly, "He did?"

He ignored what I asked, "Don't worry about what happened tonight. It's all part of Pan's plan." He patted my arm and left to go talk with the other boys, so I left the main compound and went to sleep.

**Felix's POV**

I watched Pan as he sat up in hid Thinking tree. He always went up there when he wanted to be separated from the lost boys. If one of the boys would follow, well you really didn't want to be punished by Pan. Even I wasn't allowed to bother him while he was up there, unless he called for me. Pan jumped down and landed in front of me. Pan was by no means as tall as me, but he was very intimidating when he wanted to be. "That was risky having Kat present." Pan stated.

He was right, I shouldv'e been more careful, but there wasn't time to take her where we had put Henry. I replied calmly, "They didn't didn't see her."

"I put you in charge of her for a reason, Felix. You need to be more careful," Pan said, "They can't know about her and they especially can't know you have a weakness."

"She isn't my weakness." I huffed.

He laughed and leaned against the Thinking Tree, "Sure she isn't. IF we want our plan to work we need to have Kat on our side, she has to trust us. We need her to be willing to do her job just like Henry needs to be willing to do his part. We can't risk her being swayed by them."

I fully believed in Pan and in his cause for the heart of the truest believer, but I was starting to not like what he had planned for Kat. "Will she die?" I questioned.

Pan's expression went serious, "Her fate will not be the same as Henry's, I promise you that, Felix."

I nodded, "Good." I swung my clube over my shoulder and left to go back to the compound. Everyone was laughing and playing games when I arrived. They rarely talked to me or invited me to their silly games. I didn't mind though. Being on the island for so long, I'd had my fair share of games, pranks, and stuff like that. As my time of being on the island progressed I got tired of them, so I devoted all my time to helping Pan with his quest to get the heart of the truest believer. Ever since I arrived on Neverland Pan had been looking for the heart of the truest believer. After so much wait it was a bit dissapointing for it to be in the body of a small little boy. I walked to my tree house and climbed up in it. None of the other boys had one, they all stayed in tents. After being in Neverland so long Pan had given me something a bit more special. There wasn't much in it, just a hammock that I slept on. I sat down down and before I knew it I entered into a sleep full of dreams.

"Felix!" A young women's voice called out.

I looked at my surroundings and found myself in a tree house almost identical to my own. Only one other person in Neverland lived in a tree . "Haven't seen you in a while, Tink." I said. "How'd you manage this?" I thought you didn't have any magic in you. Isn't that why you went to Pan when you got to the island?"

Tink looked annoyed, "This is neverland. I wanted to talk to you so now I am. You know Neverland's power Felix."

"What do you want Tink? You could've just come during the day. You're always welcome," I paused, "Is this about Pan's offer?"

She sighed, "I can't accept. I want to live peacefully on Neverland, living peacefully doesn't include fighting anyone. I won't help the people here, but I can't help you either."

I shook my head, "You're making the wrong choice, but I understand."

Tink smiled, "Thank you. Also Pan told me about the girl and what he has plans to do. All magic comes with a price Felix, what she has to do will come with a big one."

"She will be fine." I kept my voice calm and steady, but really it did worry me. "Tink I don't know if Pan metioned it to you, but Regina, the Evil Queen is Henry's mother. She is here on the island."

Her face transformed from a smile to anger within seconds, "Regina is on Neverland?"

"Yes." A smile crept onto my face, maybe now she would help us.

"No," She said quietly, "I still can't help you, but I will be talking to Regina."

"Okay, Tink." I said as darkness came around me and I returned to my sleep.

**Kat's POV**

"You should forgive him, Kat." Pan said softly as he sat down on the edge of my bed. I had been sitting curled up on my bed for most of the morning. I was so conflicted. I wanted to forgive him. It's what I had always done my whole life. Forgive and Forget, but if I did that then it would feel like I was being weak. "I've known Felix for a long long time, he's used to acting like a leader. He just want's to protect you, he's used to protecting people."

"Why do you care anyways?" I mumbled.

He looked taken aback, "Felix is my first and most loyal lost boy, do you really think I'm that heartless to not want him happy?" I stared down at my hands trying to pretend I didn't care. "This isn't like you Kat. I've watched you you're whole life. You never held any grudges, always forgave no matter how horrible anyone was to you. what's so different now?"

"You-you've been watching me?"I said ignoring the main point.  
"I've known I've needed ypu almost as long as I've known I need naturally I watched you grow up and waited for when you would find your way here. Kat, I need both you and Henry to save magic."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I really like how Felix's part turned out. Remember to Review/Follow/Favorite if you liked it. It really does make my want to write more! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit harder to write since I had to find a way to incorporate Kat into the scenes from the show. Remember please review/follow/favorite if you like it! It really makes my day.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"What do you mean? I thought you only needed Henry?" I questioned Pan.

"For Henry to save magic he needs you to help him by using your magic." Replied Pan.

Did I even want to help Pan? I promised not to tell Henry about his family, but that wasn't for Pan. As much as I hated to admit it, I agreed to do that for Felix. At the same time I didn't know the whole story, I had no clue why the other people didn't want Henry to save magic, "What would I have to do?"

Pan smiled, "You'll see when the time comes. Right now thought we need to go pay a little visit to Henry."

* * *

When hen we arrived at the new camp Pan had set up I saw that Henry was sleeping on the ground next to a tree. "Wake up," Pan said as he tossed an apple towards Henry, "Catch."

Henry sat up and looked down at the apple. "I don't like apples." Said Henry bluntly.

Pan huffed, "Who doesn't like apples?"

Pan was moving closer and closer to Henry. I stayed back near a few lost boys who had focused their attention to Henry and Pan. "It's a family thing." He replied defensively.

Pan chuckled, "Well don't worry. They're not for eating." Now Pan had squatted down right in front of him, "It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." He aimed a cross-bow to Henry's face, "I call it target practice.

Pan stood up and walked over to a lost boy who was holding a jar of dreamshade. Henry followed Pan over as he dipped the arrow in the dark liquid. "What is that?" Henry asked, his voice wavering.

"Dreamshade," Pan answered, "It's a nasty poison." Henry's face turned white as a sheet. "We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." He smirked, "Let's find out if it's possible."

"If you're shooting the apple what's the poison for?" I asked, I did not want to see Henry get hurt.

Pan smirked, "Motivation not to miss. Felix!" Pan yelled, "Get over here!"

Felix had been tending to a fire just a few feet away from me. He casually stood up and walked over to them, not gracing in my direction at all as he passed me,

Henry's voice cracked, "Is-is Felix good? Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter," Stated Pan, "You're the one doing the shooting."

I watched as Pan pushed the cross-bow into Henry's small child arms. My stomach starting churning and sickness seemed to wash over me. If Henry hit Felix there was a good chance he would die. It didn't make sense, Pan wouldn't risk Felix, his favorite lost boy dying. Would he? Before I could try and stop it I felt a lost boys hand grab a hold of my arm keeping me in place.

Henry's face was paler than it was before, "But I-I don't want to shoot."

The lost boys starting chanting, "Shoot, shoot, shoot!

Pan's voice rang above the chanting, "You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating."

Felix rested his head and he himself had joined in with the chanting.

Henry lifted the cross-bow and aimed it to the red apple that rested on Felix's wild blonde hair. Pan motioned for everyone to stop chanting and their was dead silence. I held by breath as Henry pulled back the arrow to shoot, but instead of shooting the apple he turned and shot the arrow towards Pan's heart. He was to quick and caught it before it pierced into his chest.

The boys all cheered loudly. He dropped the arrow to the ground, "I told you it was exhilarating, come on. I have something to show you. Kat, you come too."

The three of us walked silently to another part of the camp. Lost boys were laughing, throwing knives, and playing games, nothing new to me.

"Look at the fun they're having. The best thing about this place is that no one ever tells you 'No.'" Pan explained, "You can do whatever you want."

"They never hurt themselves?" Asked Henry.

He chuckled, "All the time. At one point, I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They didn't mind."

The thought of actually loosing fingers just for a dumb game made the sickness feeling come back from earlier. Henry looked over to me and saw the disgust in my face. "I don't belong here. Neither does Kat." Henry said shaking his head.

"Actually, you both do. We've been waiting for you a long time Henry- Long before you were ever born." Pan turned to me, "We've been waiting for you too."

"I don't believe that." Argued Henry.

He huffed, "You should. This place runs on imagination, on belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you and Kat, Henry, need to save it."

Henry cut him off, "In my world you mean."

"In every world. You need to bring it back. That is both of your destiny's. To return magic and to be saviors."

"My mom Emma is the savior, not us."

Pan scoffed, "Yeah, she broke some curse, yeah." Henry looked confused. "Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse isn't what made her the savior? What if having you was? Think about it. You're descended from the greatest of light and of dark. What, you think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the dark one met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

"What about me?" I asked Pan quietly.

Pan looked like he was waiting for that question and he smiled, "Little Goldilocks. As I told you earlier, I need you to help Henry save magic. you have the most powerful magic I have ever seen. Your father and mother only knew each other for a short amount of time, but they were madly in love. That makes you the product of true love."

"Just like my mom," Henry said just above a whisper.

Pan smiled, "Exactly, your mother, Kat wasn't from that boring realm you two were born in. Her mother was the Blue fairy, the most powerful fairy behind the Black fairy. Well fairies aren't supposed to have children, so Blue sent you mother to your realm where she was adopted by those dumb people who raised you until they died." I sat shocked trying to soak in what he had just said. My grandmother was a fairy.

Before I could ask anymore questions Henry spoke up, "So you think we're supposed to save magic."

"I don't think, I believe. remember I, uh said I had something to show you?" Pan pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Henry, "Here. I've had this for a very long time before you were even thought of. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you two are the heroes magic has been waiting for."

Pan stood up and left Henry and me sitting on the log. Henry threw the paper on the ground behind us, "I don't believe you."

He chuckled, "You remind me of your father." Then he walked away from us.

"He could be telling the truth." I told Henry quietly.

Henry looked taken aback, "You believe him?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly, but we should at least look at the paper."

He shrugged, "Fine."

I grabbed the paper from the ground and unraveled it, looking up at us was drawing of Henrys face and a drawing of my face.


End file.
